


Day 14: Genderswapped

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, Genderbend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki likes to braid Hide’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Genderswapped

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short oops.

“Hide, your hair’s really soft,” Kaneki said, slowly running her hands through Hide’s hair. 

“You think so?” Hide turned around to face Kaneki. “I think it’s a hassle. It’s thick and annoying.”

“Are you kidding? I would love to have hair like yours.” Kaneki sifted Hide’s hair through her hands. “It’s long and beautiful. I have short and fine hair that breaks if it gets too long.”

“Really?” Hide scoffed. “Maybe we should trade hair, then?”

“I don’t think it works like that. Hey,” Kaneki said, “Can I braid your hair?”

“Go for it,” Hide answered. 

Kaneki quickly disappeared to retrieve the vase of flowers from the kitchen table. When she returned, she placed them on the nightstand and maneuvered behind Hide.

“What’re the flowers for?” Hide asked.

“I’m gonna put them in your hair,” Kaneki said. “Kinda like Rapunzel.”

Kaneki divided Hide’s hair into three sections and began. She added flowers, fingers moving carefully so the hair didn’t pull. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration. Hide hummed while Kaneki braided her hair. She closed her eyes blissfully. 

“You’re pretty cute, you know that?” Hide said.

“Huh?” Kaneki replied, engrossed in the task. 

“Nothing.” Hide smiled to herself.

“There,” Kaneki said. “Done.”

Hide pulled the braid over her shoulder and smelled the newly added flowers.

“Wow, you actually tamed my hair. Usually whenever I try to put it up, it never complies.”

“I must be magical then,” Kaneki teased. 

Hide turned around, facing Kaneki. She pecked her forehead and smiled. 

“You’re cute and a dork.”

“Isn’t that what you said before?” Kaneki asked, a blush forming. 

“Yup, and I’ll keep saying it as long as I live.” Hide held Kaneki’s hands and squeezed them. “You’re cute and I love you, Kaneki Ken. I would give the world to you.”

“I love you too, Hide.”


End file.
